Agricultural work machines such as tractors typically include a cab for enclosing the operator's seat, controls, and the like. Heretofore designed tractor cabs typically include a metal frame which has a number of glass window panels secured thereto for allowing the operator to see out of the cab in many different directions during operation of the tractor. The metal frame generally includes a pivoting sub-frame which, along with the glass window panels secured thereto, functions as a door assembly which allows the operator to enter and exit the cab.
However, heretofore designed tractor cab configurations have a number of drawbacks associated therewith. For example, the glass window panels associated with the cab are often very difficult to replace in the event one of the window panels is broken or otherwise damaged during operation of the tractor. Of particular concern is the window panel mounting configuration of heretofore designed cab door assemblies. For instance, one window mounting configuration which has been utilized is to sandwich the glass window panel between an external hinge and an internal window frame. However, should the glass window panel need replacing due to, for example, damage to the window, the entire door assembly must be removed from the tractor so that the window panel can be removed from between the hinge and the window frame. Such a need for the removal of the entire door assembly undesirably increases the duration and complexity of the repair procedure.
Moreover, other window mounting configurations have sandwiched the glass window panel between opposite halves of a generally rectangular-shaped window frame assembly. As with the design previously discussed, the entire door assembly must be removed in order to replace the glass window panel in the event the window panel needs replacing.
What is needed therefore is a door assembly for a cab of an agricultural tractor which overcomes one or more of the above-mentioned drawbacks. What is particularly needed is a door assembly for a cab of an agricultural tractor which has a glass window panel that can be quickly and easily replaced without the need to remove the entire door assembly.